mlp_displacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship and Courage
Friendship and Courage'' ''is a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fan fiction written by Greycait of Fimfiction.net. Plot Caught up in a massive teleportation spell array, Noah Springfield was dragged from a convention and cast into the frozen wilderness of Northern Equestria. Finding himself in a tween body somewhere between his own and that of the character he was dressed as, he is forced to make the best of his fate armed with a new skill with magic and a talking ermine fairy as a companion. Though he soon finds allies in the domed oasis of the Crystal Empire, a threat to the city forces him to put his own troubles aside if he wants anyone to come out alive. Arcs #'Return of the King' 1 to 7: There is little time to wait! No sooner than Noah was cast between worlds does danger rear. The dreaded king Sombra has emerged from his banishment and he seeks to retake his kingdom. Though new to this world, and new to his powers, Noah is quick to offer assistance to Princess Cadance, her husband Prince Shining Armor and their forces against the threat Sombra poses. Tensions and stakes rise quickly as Sombra proves he's every bit as dangerous as the sparse surviving legends hinted. Major Characters Noah Springfield Formerly a typical human, the same force that pulled him to Equestria also transformed him. While not a complete copy of Negi Springfield, the protagonist he was cosplaying as, he possess the same skills, knowledge and magic power, if somewhat second hand. He's proven quite capable with them as the escalating conflict with Sombra forced him to exploit more of them in order to match the challenge. Despite everything, Noah has proven worthy of the title 'mage' thanks to his level head and quick thinking even under presure. His skills with magic continue to grow as exposure solidifies his understanding of the bare knowledge he has, and he has been able to form tentative friendships with a few ponies already. Despite being in his twenties, he appears to be no more than twelve years old since being displaced. Similarly, his physical abilities are far above what he had before. While he hasn't had time to properly attempt to figure what happened to him, he has a few theories. Alfred 'Al' Chamomile A self proclaimed ermine love fairy and mage familiar, whether or not Alfred was one before or after being pulled to Equestria with his self appointed 'Big Brother' Noah is still under question, but he does have memories of earth as well as skills and abilities similar to Negi's familiar Albert 'Chamo' Chamomile. Twilight Sparkle Student of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle is an intelligent and driven mare with far more magic power and potential than most any of her peers. Twilight is considered the leader of the Elements of Harmony, her circle of close friends who weild six of her nation's most powerful magical artifacts. Sent to the Crystal Empire with her friends by her teacher, she originally sought to find the means of defeating Sombra on her own. After an encounter with Noah and his own efforts at finding a solution, she gleaned a better understanding of the nature of her mentor's test. Since then and at the climax of the conflict with Sombra, she became Noah's first probationary contract. Spike the Dragon Spike is Twilight's number one assistant and adoptive little brother. He is suprisingly competent and intelligent for his age, particularly for a baby dragonkin. He has also proven surprisingly proficient in the use of magic guns, having gained a pair on loan from Noah. Despite his age, his will was strong enough to stand against the revived king Sombra alongside his sister and Noah. Trivia * Friendship and Courage takes place at the start of season 3. * The setting for Friendship and Courage is of an Anthropomorphized Equestria. * Oddly, Noah was displaced as someone extremely similar to the character Negi Springfield, but did not wholly become him, gaining his skills and abilities as well as magical knowledge. Category:Displaced Category:Negima Category:Stories